


When In Rome

by Danwithaplan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, M/M, just two kings being dummys, mikoto destorys something, munakata's glasses thing, this is kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danwithaplan/pseuds/Danwithaplan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata thinks Suoh is too much a brute, but like they say in the saying. Do as the Romans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mari. It's so dumb.

“Did you really think I would let you waltz out of here after you destroyed the place?” The ever calm voice of the Fourth and Blue King echoed through the room. His shoes tapping against the hard wood as he crossed from the entrance and towards where the Third and Red King was. Blue flames wrapping around him to keep from being effected by Suoh’s own red power that was currently covering the room. The destruction not taking Munakata by surprise, especially when he takes into consideration who was the cause of it.

                “Doesn’t involve you, Munakata.” The gruff voice responded, the red head not even turning to acknowledge the other king, too focused on his purpose for being there. Which was take care of the goons who thought messing with his clansmen was a good idea.

                “You’re attacking people, not only drawing attention to yourself, but also people on the blue clans land. I cannot stand idly by while you make a scene and potentially put every clan in danger because of your reckless actions.”

                “…… You won’t arrest me. I have just as much right to do this.”

                “Hmmm. I suppose you’re correct. Still, I can’t let you get off scot free.”

                This seemed to finally get Mikoto’s attention as he shifted slightly to look at the other male. His red aura dying down a bit more before finally vanishing as he drew it back into himself. Allowing Munakata to draw in his own aura, a pleased smile forming on the fourth king’s face as he adjusted the glasses on his face.

                In truth, Munakata rather not have to be the one who deals with Mikoto. Mainly because the red head was annoying a lot of the time, what with him being lazy 80% of the time or out for blood the other 20%. If he would just be lazy 100% of the time then Munakata’s job would be a lot simpler. But he had to make sure the king of destruction didn’t end up taking the whole city with him when he finally imploded. They didn’t want another incident like last time.

                “I purpose a duel. If you beat me, then you may leave. Of course, I’m going to have to request you head back to your clan and not go after any other people. If I win then you are too spend two nights in Scepter 4’s holding cells under my watch.”

                Mikoto simply stared, his expression looking as bored as usual, before he let out a low sigh and turned fully towards the fellow king. “Fine. What kind of duel?”

                The Blue King chuckled, glasses glinting as he shifted them again. A few well-placed steps had him across the foyer and over to one of the tables nearby. He could feel Suoh’s eyes on him as he gracefully took a seat on one side of the table before looking expectantly at the other king to join him.

                Said red king didn’t move for a few seconds before finally pushing away from the door he had been intending to break down and over towards the table, dropping himself down on the other side with a grunt. “What are you planning, Munakata?”

                “What indeed.”

                “…….”

                The two kings stared at each other, one gaze almost annoyed looking ( though really he just looked bored, the other politically polite. They kept each other’s gaze for a moment longer before Mikoto broke it by raising his eyes to the ceiling with a near silent huff. Munakata fixed his glasses, the lens glinting in the light as he smirked in amusement.

                “Arm wrestling.”

                The two words drew a bored gaze back onto him, the Red King being thoroughly confused by the simple and almost casual statement from the overly organized king. Arm wrestling? Was that code for something or is Munakata really suggesting they arm wrestle to decide who wins? Maybe the Blue King has finally snapped from being cooped up in that stuffy ( Yata’s description ) office. That seemed to be the best reasoning Suoh could come up with.

                “You heard me, Souh. Arm Wrestling. That is how we will decide this. Or do you concede already? Make it easy on me and just come back to Scepter 4.” Munakata’s voice only seemed to grow more and more amused by the second, watching the other kinds expression closely for any reaction. He wondered for a brief moment if Mikoto would turn it down and just accept the loss.

                That idea was shot down when Mikoto simply laid his elbow on the table between them, looking every bit as tired and bored as he normally does, but not turning down the simple ( stupid ) challenge. With a hum, Reisi raised his own arm, wrapping his hand around the Red Kings. Once more they were locked in a staring contest, silence falling around the two kings. Almost as if they were just going to sit there holding hands the rest of the day.

                And just like that the match had begun. No words were spoken as they tightened their grips, both trying to pin the others arm down. While the fact they are both kings make them strong, Munakata is aware that Mikoto is the Third while he, himself, is the Fourth King. The slight difference in their strength might be what settles this, but Munakata was not one to go down without trying. Besides, if he could win this then it would give him the perfect chance to observe Mikoto’s Weismann level closely. The numbers he had been getting from afar were unsettling and he desired to know just how close they were to another crater incident.

                Mikoto on the other hand didn’t really care who won. Either way he would be getting a nap after this and since he already took care of the guys who messed with Tatara, well there was nothing else he had on his list of things to do. Other than a nap. He was honestly just humoring Munakata, the fact the Blue King was so adamant he do this sparked his curiosity on who would prevail.

                They seemed to be locked in a stand still. Neither’s arm moving much, despite the obvious tension they both had in their arms from fighting against the other male’s strength. Had anyone been watching it would look like they were both evenly matched.

                Of course, after about six minutes of this Mikoto found himself getting bored. Thus his focus went lax and the amount of strength he was putting in lessened. Due to the fact Munakata was still going at full strength cause him to have the advantage when Suoh showed a slight weakness.

                “Humph. Typically.” Was the only thing said from the Blue King as he pulled his arm hand free from the other males and stood from the chair. “Let’s go, Suoh. You have a room with your name on it and I have more paper work to finish before the night ends.”

                The lion like man just sighed through his nose again, eyes moving back onto the ceiling for a moment before he pushed himself to a standing position and moved around the table. “Yeah, whatever.”

                Seems like he’d be getting his nap with the blues this time.

               

 


End file.
